


Griffes

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Developing Friendships, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Akashi demande de l'aide à Furihata sur un sujet bien particulier.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Nuit du FoF [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Griffes

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème "griffes". Immédiatement, Akashi m'est venu à l'esprit et quelle meilleure victime que Furihata ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Furihata ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Enfin, il le savait, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien comment la situation avait pu lui échapper à ce point. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas connu pour son adresse, mais il y avait des limites. Il poussa un soupir, avant de se remémorer comment il en était arrivé là.

Le temps était bon et le ciel était bleu à Tokyo. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était d'être heureux. Et il l'était. Il l'était, car toute l'équipe de basket avait décidé de sortir. Il y avait un parc d'attraction éphémère et il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se détendre après la fin des examens. La journée s'était bien passée, évidemment, Tetsuya et Kagami s'étaient taquiné, il en avait été de même pour Kyoshi et Hyuga, sans oublier Riko, qui avait ajouté son grain de sel dans chaque petite histoire. Ce vacarme incessant ne dérangeait pas Furihata, il aimait son équipe et il craignait la fin de l'année prochaine, lorsque les créateurs de Seirin devront quitter le lycée.

Il ne devait pas y penser. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui-même, le temps était bon et le ciel était bleu. Et il comptait bien profiter de sa journée. Quelle n'avait pas alors été sa surprise lorsqu'ils étaient tombés face à Akashi, tout seul, en habits de ville. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il aurait dû se douter que le rouge avait un plan (tordu) en tête, après tout, il était l'Empereur et il n'avait pas fait le chemin de Kyoto jusqu'ici pour rien. Quel naïf il avait été !

« J'ai besoin de l'aide de Furihata, je peux vous l'emprunter ? »

Il avait saisi sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts, avant de partir aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé et en l'entrainant avec lui. Personne n'avait protesté, si bien que Furihata s'était demandé s'il comptait finalement. Qui laissait son coéquipier partir avec un gars qui n'avait pas hésité à attaquer Kagami avec une paire de ciseaux ? Par ailleurs, dans quel domaine Akashi pouvait-il bien avoir besoin de son aide ? Ce gars était parfait dans tout, sans aucune exception et lui n'était qu'un maladroit, dans tout. Il avait quand même été flatté et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire tout le long du trajet à l'idée d'être utile. Encore une fois, si seulement il avait su !

Akashi l'avait emmené dans un coin sombre et terrifiant, avant de le plaquer contre un mur, pour ensuite s'écarter d'un petit pas de lui. Le brun se rappelait avoir fixé ses yeux pourpres et s'être demandé si la faucheuse n'était pas venue le chercher. Il avait difficilement dégluti et le temps d'un instant, il avait réellement cru que c'était la fin de son existence sur Terre.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides en amour. »

Et ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. C'était incroyable, le don qu'Akashi possédait ; il ne demandait pas, il ordonnait. Furihata avait si surpris qu'il en avait gloussé, avant de comprendre à quel point cela était important pour l'ami de Kuroko. Mais sérieusement, l'aider, lui ?

« Je n'y connais rien, pourquoi ne pas demander à Kise-kun ? Il est celui qui a le plus d'expérience. »

Akashi avait froncé les sourcils, irrité, avant de secouer la tête négativement. Furihata ne savait pas s'il avait pris en compte cette possibilité, mais dans tous les cas, il la réfutait avec vigueur.

« Ce n'est pas de son aide que j'ai besoin, mais de la tienne, lui avait-il répondu, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente sur Terre.  
— Je suis désolé Akashi-kun, Akashi-san, Akashi-sensei, s'était-il repris à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas quel titre honorifique utiliser le concernant. Mais je ne te suis d'aucune aide, réellement. »

En croisant son regard, Furihata avait immédiatement su qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ou qu'il n'avait pas souhaité l'entendre, il le savait pourtant, l'Empereur n'acceptait pas le « non » comme réponse.

Soudain et sans son consentement, Akashi s'était penché et l'avait embrassé. Une simple pression, qui était rapidement devenue plus forte. Le rouge avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Choqué, il lui avait obéit et le brun avait échangé le baiser le plus intime et passionné de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait pris fin, Akashi ne s'était pas éloigné, il lui avait même saisi la main et l'avait posé contre son cœur.

« Aide-moi à comprendre ce qui se passe ici. »

Furihata avait enfin compris. Le cœur du rouge, en écho au sien, battait à la chamade. Il n'y connaissait rien en amour, mais s'il savait bien quelque chose, c'était qu'un cœur amoureux battait plus vite en la présence de l'être aimé. Le brun avait de nouveau croisé le regard d'Akashi et avait alors su qu'il était dans la merde.

« Koki ? Puis-je me joindre à toi ? »

Le brun sursauta, avant de sourire. Il tourna la tête vers son petit-ami. Il avait apparemment fini de discuter avec son père autour d'une tasse de café et il était venu le rejoindre dans le salon. Il hocha positivement la tête, heureux de le retrouver. Furihata n'avait pas encore rencontré le père d'Akashi, mais en ce qui concernait sa famille, le rouge avait été accepté dès les premières minutes.

L'Empereur s'assit à ses côtés, avant de passer un bras sur ses épaules, pour le rapprocher de lui. Il embrassa sa tempe dans un tendre geste avant de l'inciter à se reposer contre lui. Six mois étaient passés depuis cette fameuse journée au parc d'attraction, ce même jour où il était tombé entre les griffes d'Akashi et de l'amour par la même occasion, pour son plus grand bonheur.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
